Louise Mitchell
Louise Mitchell (played by Rachel Cox 2001 - 2003, Rebecca Murphy, 2002-2003, Danni Bennatar in 2008 and Britanny Papple in 2010) is the daughter of Phil Mitchell and Lisa Fowler (though Mark Fowler is named as her father on her birth certificate). Lisa and Mark married so that her ex, Phil, would think Mark was the father of her baby. Her relationship with Phil, Louise's biological father, had been difficult and so she wanted to keep her daughter away from him. Louise was named after Mark's grandmother, Lou Beale but Sharon Watts discovered that Phil was in fact Louise's father and told him, so he went after Lisa. He was determined to get her and his daughter back. Phil and Lisa had an affair which ended when Mark found out, sending Lisa and Louise to live with Phil and his mother Peggy at The Queen Vic. Phil and Peggy took Louise over completely, excluding Lisa and hired a nanny, Joanne Ryan. They told Joanne and their Mitchell relatives that Lisa was mentally unstable. This came to a head on the day Peggy planned a party, celebrating her granddaughter's name being changed to Mitchell. Lisa was desperate to get her daughter back and get away from Phil and Peggy so she and Louise went to live in Portugal with her best friend Melanie Owen. Phil went after Lisa and returned to Albert Square with Louise. He was suspected of murdering Lisa, and the police sent an undercover officer, Kate Morton (using the name Kate Tyler), to get a confession. It was revealed that Phil bullied Lisa into giving him custody. He told her to stay away - supposedly so Louise wouldn't be confused. Phil went on to marry Kate, and Lisa returned on their wedding day, determined to get her daughter back. Lisa planned to shoot Phil a second time, but Den Watts talked her out of it and she turned to alcohol instead and Den looked after her. He and his son, Dennis Rickman framed Phil for armed robbery. When Phil was arrested, Lisa took Louise and left Walford again. In 2007, Phil suggested to his son, Louise's half-brother Ben, that they track down Louise. Ben wasn't keen so Phil dropped the idea. In December 2007, Jack Branning told Phil he knew where Louise was and Phil asked for his help to find her. Jack gave Phil a picture of Louise, which convinced him to find her. In January 2008, Jack gave Phil Louise's address. Phil met Louise and told her he was her daddy only to be disappointed when she pointed to another man and called him her daddy. Louise moved back into Walford in March 2010, with Phil, Ben, Zsa Zsa and Shirley at 27 Albert Square. In August 2010, Lisa contacts the social worker, informing him that she wants Louise back. Phil says no but Peggy can see that Phil is not fit to be a father at the moment, so she goes against Phil and returns Louise to Lisa. When Phil finds out, he is angered at his mother and races to Lisa's house to get Louise back to the Mitchells. However after he kicks the door in, the house is empty and Lisa has vanished along with their daughter. Neither Louise nor Lisa have been seen since; it's unlikely either character will appear again. Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recasted Characters Category:Baby Characters Category:Kid Characters Category:2001 Births Category:2001 Arrivals Category:2010 Departures Category:Mitchell FamilyCategory:Living people